GROUNDED
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary:  Neal  gets out of control and is grounded by June. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!  Disclaimer:  White Collar belongs to USA. Spoilers: Company Man.
1. Chapter 1

**GROUNDED**

Peppe1951

**Summary:** Neal gets out of control and is grounded by June.** Warning: **Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA. **Spoilers: **Company Man. (Sequel of The day Tony played Hooky; or Neal meets Jack) In my storyline Point Blank doesn't work out like it did in the series…Neal doesn't go after Fowler.

**Chapter 1**

"Honey, how is Neal being doing latterly?" asked El as she buttered her toast.

"Well, he was an angel until his backside cooled off sufficiently for him to sit but that has been over a week ago so I expect that he is back to looking for Kate's killer, against my orders, again," replied Peter as he took a sip of coffee, "why do you ask?"

"I got a call from Jack today asking about him; he was checking up on him and asking if he was behaving himself."

"That makes the second time since he left Stillwater….Jack must know something we don't for him to check up on Neal so many times," replied Peter thoughtfully.

"Have you told Neal about Jack check-ups?" asked El.

"I did the first time and it had no effect on him….I don't think he believes that Jack will do as he threatens if he steps out of line. I guess he will have to experience Jack a second time but him to really believe," Peter said sympathetically.

Neal had just gotten in late again when June walked in and announced,

"Neal after watching you for the last few days I have come to the conclusion that you are not doing yourself any good and in fact you are slowly killing yourself with this hunt for Kate's killer. Go to Peter for his help with this venture."

"I can't," Neal replied wearily as he sunk down on his bed.

"Peter told you not to pursue this by yourself, didn't he?"

"No"

"Neal Caffrey, don't you dare lie to me," replied June angrily as she crossed the room to stand in front of him.

When Neal didn't reply June had her answer and she sank down next to him on the bed. "Neal you can't burn the candle at both ends. I bet Peter is working on this; let him dear. He can go places legally that you can't and I don't want you to get caught doing something that might land you back in prison," she said kindly. She then took a breath as if to steel herself before adding. "That's it young man, until you can start back following the rules you are grounded and that means you had better be in this house by 10:00 each night or you will not enjoy the consequences of being late!"

"TEN O"CLOCK! You can't ground me; you're not my mother," yelled Neal angrily.

"I'm the closest you have to a mother and I have the authority to do just that. It's in the agreement Peter gave to me once he got you reinstated after Kate's death."

"I'm not going to do it…and you can't make me," argued Neal.

"I can and will and if you don't lose the attitude I'll lower it to nine thirty," she threatened firmly.

"Nine thirty! But June I'm not some teenager who has been misbehaving I'm grown," Neal continued to yell.

"That's it…you have just lost thirty minutes…want to try for thirty more and make your curfew nine," threatened June as she looked into the angry face of a child, her surrogate son, Neal Caffrey.

"You may be grown but you sure haven't been acting like one; at the moment you are acting just like a teenager who has got his wheels confiscated but if you keep it up your behavior will be that of a child and I know how to deal with misbehaving children…don't push it Neal," June added threatening as she turned to go.

"Now go to bed," she ordered leaving Neal feeling like the child June had just described.

"Peter, I changed his curfew," admitted June the next day as Peter was waiting for Neal to appear. "He's been getting in at all hours of the night and morning and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing; I love him like a son and so I am treating him like one. At the moment he is acting like a teenager so I grounded him but if his behavior worsens I will treat him like a misbehaving child and I know he won't appreciate being put over my knee and spanked."

"He's been trying to find Kate's killer, hasn't he?" asked Peter.

"I think so and he's like a dog with a bone; he won't let it go. Can't you do something?"

"I've tried but he is stubborn; I'll see if I can find a case to hold his focus. What is his curfew now?"

"Nine thirty; it was ten but he pushed me last night and I lowered it to nine-thirty and I warned him that if he didn't change his actions that I would lower it even further…here he comes now. Hello dear, Peter and I have been talking," she added as she gave him a pointed look.

"June, I'm sorry about last night; I was just tired. It won't happen again," Neal apologized sincerely as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

June returned it with a hug and kiss before whispering in his ear, "the curfew stays at nine-thirty…have a good day Neal."

Neal's expression changed quickly but not so quickly that Peter didn't see or interpret. "She didn't change it back, did she?"

"No…Peter I feel like a child with a bedtime," admitted Neal.

"Don't let June hear you say that or she will start treating you like one. As is you are only so far," Peter moved his fingers apart to equal an inch, "from being put over her knee and spanked for your misbehavior."

"She wouldn't."

"She would and if you don't watch it buddy, June won't be the only one to discipline you and he will use something a bit stronger than a hand to your backside," informed Peter.

"Ah, man," groused Neal as he got into the car with Peter and drove off to work.

With the double threats of Jack and June Neal decided to stop his search for Kate's killer at least until he could con June into believing that he would behave. So after work he came home with a bouquet of flowers which he presented to June as an apology for his misbehavior. "I'm sorry June for my behavior last night; I know you only care about me," he had said as he gave her the flowers.

June had been delighted with the flowers and had accepted his apology but wasn't fooled. He would have to show her that he had truly changed his ways before she would believe him.

"I'm kind of tired," Neal added as he headed up the stairs, "I'm going to grab a bite to eat and then go to bed…goodnight."

"Goodnight, Neal," replied June as she watched him go on up.

"I'll just check on him later," she murmured to herself before going back to the kitchen to prepare something for her supper.

Neal hadn't meant to go to sleep so early that night but after finishing some leftovers and a glass of wine he found himself drifting off and before he knew someone was pounding on his door…he had slept the night away without even thinking about Kate's killer and how to continue his search.

"Neal, dear, are you awake?" called June at his door.

"Yeah, come on in," invited Neal as he looked bleary eyed at June.

"Neal did you fall asleep before you made it to bed?"

"Yeah, and I've got to get up and ready for work," Neal said as he caught sight of the clock….it said eight o'clock and Peter was going to be there in the next thirty minutes.

"You shower and get ready, I'll have breakfast on the terrace ready for you when you are presentable; I'm sure Peter can be persuaded to stay for a cup of my Italian roast while you have breakfast," offered June. Neal nodded and soon he was waking up in a hot shower while June was fixing his breakfast.

By the time Neal was ready he found Peter with June drinking coffee. "Is that Italian Roast," asked Neal, as he smelled the aroma.

"Yes, would you like a cup?" offered June as she got up to pour him a cup.

"Yes, please," replied Neal hoping the caffeine would help to wake him up.

Peter waited until after Neal had drunk half of his coffee and started his breakfast to ask, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes, in fact I could have easily have stayed in bed and would have if June hadn't come knocking," replied Neal as he continued to eat.

"That's good; no doubt you could use the rest buddy," replied Peter, and then noticing that he was finished added, "if you are ready then we can head in. Thanks for the coffee June," he added to their host before walking out with Neal following closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Peter and Neal walked in Neal went to his desk while Peter continued on to his office. He wasn't there for long before he walked out and motioned for Neal to join him. "Just wait for me in the office," he said as Neal climbed the stairs to his office, "I have something to check and then I'll join you."

Neal nodded and continued on taking his customary chair and put his feet up on Peter's desk while he waited. Soon the postal worker came in with a stack of mail for Peter and left them on Peter's desk.

Neal looked at them curiously while waiting and then stood to see what Peter had received. He paused when he came to an envelope from the company that manufactured his tracking anklet and picked it up. He quickly looked around and not seeing Peter close slipped the envelope in his pocket. He didn't know why it was sent but if he could learn anything about his anklet maybe he could devise of a way to get out of it.

He had only just reseated himself that Peter strode back reading a file as he came. "This just came down and it is ours," Peter said as he handed the file over to Neal to read.

He watched as Neal's eyes lit up with anticipation on their new case and knew that finally they had a case that would keep Neal focused on something other than finding Kate's killer, or so he hoped.

"The Theft of the Faberge' Tsar Imperial Easter Eggs! Peter, do you know that these were made only for Alexander III and Nicholas II," Neal read excitedly.

"Why don't you tell me about them," requested Peter as he sat down to listen. He knew something about the eggs but he was only too willing to listen if it kept Neal interested in the case; something they hadn't been able to do for some time.

Neal launched into the history of the Faberge' Eggs stopping only when he said, that the last ones weren't completed before the family of Tsar Nicholas was assassinated."

It was after that Peter called his team in the conference room and had Neal tell them the shorten version of the eggs, just enough to formalize them with the case and the stolen objects. "People we haven't got long to solve this case; the Eggs have to be recovered by the time they are due to be sent back or the Metropolitan Museum of Art will be charged for their theft…or their insurance company will. I want you all to get with your informants and see if they know anything. We'll check with the Museum and see if their surveillance tapes reveal anything useful…we'll meet back here in a

hour and see what anyone has found," Peter ordered as he and Neal left.

As soon as his work day was over Neal lost little time in getting home to June's; for once he wasn't even upset about his early curfew. All he cared about was getting home and opening the letter he swiped from Peter. His eyes widened as he read that his tracking anklet may have a defect and was being recalled. It seemed that it had been discovered by another escapee that if you hit the lock mechanism sharply it could open on its own releasing the captive from his anklet but not alerting the authorities of the

situation; it kept on sending the tracking information. Neal grabbed the first thing he saw and hit the lock on its center and was amazed and delighted to find his anklet opened. He slipped it off and waited to see what would happened next and when he received no calls from Peter or heard no footsteps running up the stairs he concluded that he was safe and slipped the anklet back on. Then for the next few minutes he hit the lock just to be sure that it would still open and when it did each time he gave a sigh of relief knowing that when he needed to he could get out of the anklet. Now all he needed was a way out of June's; a way that would not alert June or cause him pain upon returning.

The next day while at work Neal continued to look for clues of where Fowler might be hiding; he had to keep that search from the current case and once again found him juggling the two. Fortunately he heard back from Mozzie on the Faberge' Eggs soon after arriving and hurried to Peter to report.

"Mozzie might have found the fence that might have the eggs," he said excitedly. "He overheard a man bragging about some fancy decorative eggs he had just sold."

"He overheard?"

"Yeah…well, do you really have to know where he got the information," edged Neal.

"No, I guess not; we are more interested in recovering the eggs. What's the address?" Peter asked as he put his jacket back on.

Neal gave it and soon they were on their way and burst in on a pawn shop and found that Mozzie's information was reliable and arrested the man who still had some of the eggs in his establishment.

Neal used the time while waiting for Peter to interrogate their suspect in using the FBI facilities in continuing his search for Fowler. It was by chance that he discovered all of Fowler's bank accounts and went about checking if any of them had been accessed lately. He lucked out when he discovered that he had recently taken funds from an obscured one. It didn't take him long to write down all of the pertinent information so he hopefully get a look at the security tapes. He would impersonate an FBI agent…all he had to do is forge an FBI badge and after seeing Peter's enough he knew that would be a piece of cake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a few days later that Neal had all he needed except for one to finally begin searching out Fowler. He had located a rope ladder, like the ones advertised for leaving a fire from an upper room and with it he had all he needed except a way to fool June into believing that he was safely in bed while he was out searching and then the solution walked in when Mozzie came over.

It had been weeks since they had actually spent time together; more than the one on one visits while searching for information on Neal's FBI cases and then out of the blue Mozzie shows up and Neal sees a way out and welcomes with open arms.

Neal's plan had been to supply Mozzie with enough wine so he would natural sleep it off and Neal could fake his sleeping in the bed so when June came up to check and seeing both asleep wouldn't check further on Neal. It didn't take long before Mozzie was too inebriated to go home and had lain down on the couch to sleep it off. The last thing he remembered the next morning was Neal's getting ready for bed as well.

As soon as Mozzie began to snore Neal hurriedly got into his "cat burglar" outfit and grabbing his rope ladder headed to his terrace and tied it off to something secure before throwing the end over. He then hit the anklet sharply on its lock and caused it to open up. He placed it in bed under the dummy he had fashioned along with the wig of dark hair showing and left secured that he could go as planned without being caught by June.

It was four a.m. when Neal wearily climbed back up the ladder and hid it as he undressed and got into bed for a few hours sleep. He hadn't found Fowler that night but he knew it would only be a matter of time that he would and with that in mind he fell asleep.

The pounding on the door woke Neal as he struggled to get out of bed thankful that he had remembered to reattach the tracking anklet before going to sleep earlier. He answered the door to find that it was Peter and he wasn't happy. "You overslept again?" he asked in disbelief.

Neal looked around and saw the hour before replying sleepily, "Obviously; I'm sorry Peter Mozzie came over and I guess we drank too much. I must have forgotten to set the alarm," he explained.

Peter looking around the room and spotted Mozzie still asleep and accepted Neal's explanation. "Well, hurry up…you are going to have to skip breakfast or we will really be late," he said as he left to find some coffee.

Neal was surprised that June hadn't waken him like she had earlier and then he remembered her saying something about leaving hurry today for an appointment with her doctor. He hurriedly jumped in the shower and soon was looking for Peter who he found in the kitchen drinking a cup. He had a thermos filled and got up to leave as soon as he saw Neal.

"Here you can drink this on the way; maybe it will help you to wake up," Peter offered as he handed the thermos over and Neal's day began.

At work Peter kept Neal occupied with the case and he was unable to do much on his own search except during lunch. Peter knew something was up when he returned from his lunch to find that Neal had not left or even changed position from in front of his computer at his desk. "What you doing Neal?" Peter had asked as he caught Neal off guard. He caught sight of bank records just before Neal hit the delete button and turned to Neal for an explanation.

Caught flat footed Neal didn't even have a quick reply and only looked at Peter and shrugged his shoulders. "Whose bank records were those?" asked Peter sternly, "they are Fowler's," he guessed.

Neal nodded and waited for the explosion to come. "In my office now!" ordered Peter sternly and watched as Neal preceded him into his office.

"Neal, what part of 'stop your investigation', do you not understand?" asked Peter angrily.

"I understand the word 'NO', but why can't I search on my own," asked Neal.

"Because your way might land you back in prison, that's why. My way is legal and as I keep telling you we are making process in discovering who is responsible," exclaimed Peter.

"How can you have processed enough if you haven't even found Fowler yet," argued Neal.

"You don't know that but we also have found an account of Fowler's that shows some promise…and we have a plan on how to draw him out…but you have got to give us time and that means you have to desist. I mean it buddy, if you don't stop I will be forced to act!" threatened Peter.

"Yeah…sure," replied Neal with unbelief.

That did it, his flippant response caused Peter to blurt out, "Your curfew has just be lowered to nine…June isn't the only one with the authority to change your curfew…now get back to work and locate those Eggs and don't force me to do worse," Peter said as a stunned Neal left his office.

It was soon after that confrontation with Peter that Neal was contacted again by Mozzie on where they could find the missing Faberge' Eggs. He looked up to find Peter on the phone with his back to him and still feeling angry at his curfew being lowered grabbed his jacket and took off to check out the information.

An hour Peter had cooled off sufficiently to talk with Neal once again and looked down expecting to see him sitting at his desk and was surprised to find him missing.

"Jones, where is Caffrey?" he called out as he headed down the stairs.

"He left about a hour ago after receiving a phone call," replied Jones. "Do you want me to check his anklet?"

"No, at least not until I try to give him a call," replied Peter as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Neal, where are you?" asked Peter as soon as Neal picked up.

"Peter, Mozzie found out where our suspect, James Chamberlain, lives and I went to check it out," admitted Neal, "you did tell me to find the eggs and I have. They are here, Peter," he added as he gave Peter the address.

"Don't do anything until I get there," ordered Peter as he quickly hung up and signaled Jones and Diana to follow.

Neal was actually outside waiting for them when they drove up. "Maybe he is changing after all," murmured Peter.

Jones and Diana drove up in the surveillance van ready to start recording as soon as the bugs were in place.

"What do you have?" he asked briskly as he walked towards Neal.

"When I got here I noticed a lot of activity and went over to investigate. He was having several deliveries so I removed my jacket and rolled up my shirt sleeves and joined the procession and walked in carrying a box; while I was there I discovered the Eggs proudly displayed in the sitting room. Either he is so stupid to have them openly displayed or he has connections not to be charged," explained Neal aware of the expression on Peter's face when he admitted upon entering the home illegally.

"Peter he wasn't even there; there is no way he would recognize me as the one that entered his home earlier," he added persuasively.

Peter nodded and asked, "Is he there now?"

"Returned a few minutes ago," replied Neal, "so how are you going to handle it?"

"I'm going to go and ask him if he knows anyone who would take the eggs, since I was told he was a collector and may know where we can search further. You are coming with me as my expert; who will discreetly plant our bugs," replied Peter as he started towards the entrance of the grand home with Neal beside him.

"Mr. Chamberlain," Peter asked as he continued to introduce himself and Neal, "I'm Peter Burke with the FBI and this is my consultant, Neal Caffrey," and held up his FBI ID.

"Agent Burke, what can I do for you?" asked Chamberlain as he invited the two men into his home and into the library where Peter and Chamberlain sat down.

"I don't know if you are aware of the theft at the Met recently," began Peter as Neal walked around looking at the art exhibits in the room and planting bugs.

"Yes, I remembered reading about that…Faberge' Eggs were taken, I believe I read."

"Yes, the FBI was called in immediately and when we questioned the staff at the Met your name was mentioned as an authority on the Eggs, being such a collector," explained Peter. "So I was wondering if you know of anybody willing to steal to add to his collection."

Chamberlain paused if considering the question before shaking his head, "I'm afraid that I don't Agent Burke. The ones I'm in connection with would never stoop so low as to actually steal when their wealth is enough; as it is for me," he replied, "but if I hear about anything I will, of course, contact you."

Peter thanked him for his hospitality and gave him a card while Neal darted from the room and planted more bugs as he looked around the front room apparently admiring the art works while Peter was saying their goodbyes.

"Come on Neal," ordered Peter as Neal reluctantly left.

"Mr. Chamberlain I have to tell you that your choices are outstanding," Neal said as he left.

"Well, are the bugs working?" Peter asked as they entered the van.

"Loud and clear, boss…listen," replied Jones as he hit a button and they could hear what was being recorded.

It was Chamberlain on the phone, "We have got to move…the FBI was just here and they are looking for the Eggs…I don't care if you say I'm safe with the Eggs on display…I want them hidden in our safety deposit box at First Federal Bank of NYC with the others."

Peter looked at the others and smiled, "We've got him…follow him if he leaves while I get an arrest warrant available and a search warrant to see what else he has and by five pm had Chamberlain arrested and all of the eggs recovered. After servicing their search warrant at the Chamberlain residence they recovered several suspected stolen art.

"You did good people, now go and have a wonderful weekend, it is well deserved," congratulated Peter to his agents and Neal.

"I plan to," murmured Neal as he headed for June's and a planned search for Fowler now that the Faberge' Egg case was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On Saturday Neal had the whole day to search for Fowler. It was during his lunch time the day before that Neal had thought to check one of the banks where Fowler had an account. He had seen a large man from the back that looked a lot like Fowler and had followed him to a local hotel, Room 314.

Knowing that he hadn't the time to wait the man out or to search his room Neal decided wait until Saturday to finish his search. He out footed it back to work, walking in just as Peter stepped out of his office to summon him.

Neal had no trouble in finding the right room but knew that he would look too suspicious if he stayed too long in the restaurant so he moved outside to do his waiting. He was glad that the hotel was within his radius but became uneasy when the man he was looking for waited so late in leaving. It was barely nine o'clock that night that he left and put Neal late getting back to June's. He knew he was late when he entered to find the older lady waiting for him with wooden spoon in hand.

"June, I'm sorry I'm late," he began, "I meant to call and tell you but I've been out with Peter; in fact he just let me off a minute ago; please forgive me," he added with a smile as he tried to edge past her and up to his room.

June expression went from one of disappointment to that of anger and she struck out hard as he tried to scurry past. Her aim was right on catching him on his buttock.

"OWWW! What was that for?" Neal asked as he rubbed the sting.

"Neal Caffrey…I will not be lied to. I know you weren't working with Peter because he called looking for you not more than ten minutes ago. He wasn't pleased to find you not here and said that he would be discussing that with you tomorrow."

Neal did have the good graces to look remorseful for his deceit and said quietly, "I'm sorry June."

"Neal I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I love you like a son but I'm not strong enough to take you in hand for this…just go to your room and think on how you are disappointing me," June replied sadly as she watched him slowly go up to his apartment.

As soon as she heard his door close she went to her bedroom and picked up the phone and called Elizabeth to tell her the latest. She was worried about Neal and knew if something didn't happen soon he might go off the deep end and not even Peter could keep him from prison. It was then that El said,

"Don't worry, I know just the one that can handle our blue eyed charmer," El said and with that they made their goodbyes. Just as soon as she finished her call with June El made another one to Stillwater, PA.

"I hope I didn't wake you Jack…this is Elizabeth Burke and your grandson is out of control. We are going to need your help you get into getting him back under control," began Elizabeth as Peter opened the door.

"What has he done?" asked Jack.

"The main thing is that he has continued his search for his girlfriend's killer and against my husband's orders," she replied as she mouthed 'Jack" to her husband.

"Let me talk to him," insisted Peter as he held his hand out.

"Peter wants to talk to you," El told Jack before handing the phone to her husband.

"Jack? This is Peter….what do you want to know?"

"What has he been doing to cause your wife to be so afraid for him?"

"Kate, his girl friend was killed about five months ago and because of circumstances of that death Neal was put back into prison; it took me two months to get him reinstated with the bureau and I told him then not to pursue this…to leave it to me to find Kate's killer and I've been making process in that case but it didn't seem to Neal that I was moving fast enough so he started searching as well. I'm using Bureau sanctioned methods but Neal is using criminal ways. As soon as I realized what he was doing I ordered him to stop and with a few well placed smacks to his backside he listened and stopped his investigation. It was around that time that he met you and you took an active interest in his well being," Peter paused.

"But now he has started back up?" guessed Jack.

"Yes, I discovered that he had started up by accident as I surprised him and found he had been searching with our resources into locating bank accounts of our suspect, Garrett Fowler. I ordered him to stop once again and expressed my displeasure at his deceit, if you catch my meaning, but it hasn't done anything to stop his inquires. He is skipping lunch to search and was staying out for all hours of the night to search. His landlady and surrogate mother grounded him and she has the power and authority to do so and cut his curfew to ten o'clock which as I'm sure you can imagine didn't sit too well with him. His behavior prompted me to reduce it to nine and from his GPS tracking anklet he has obeyed and comes in on time except for tonight and then lied to her about his whereabouts," concluded Peter.

"So except for the few times you have been forced to discipline him you haven't seen a marked change with him behavior, right?"

"Nope he needs a heavier hand to keep him in line or I'm afraid that he is going to do something stupid that lands him back in prison and I may not be able to get him out this time," added Peter. "And my gut tells me that he is doing something illegal but I have no proof of what that may be."

"I can be in NYC tomorrow and maybe a week or so visit with him will set things right…is there room for me to stay at his place?"

"I'm sure that it won't be a problem once we explain things to June…she will probably welcome you with open arms and do anything you ask as long as it keeps Neal safe in the long run. What time can we expect you?"

"It probably won't be until night…maybe around seven that I can get there. I'll be coming by bus…will you be able to meet me?"

"No problem, we will take you out for dinner and then we'll surprise Neal," replied Peter as he made his and El goodbyes and hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sunday morning came and Neal dreaded the meeting with Peter; he hated to see the disappointment in his eyes and especially the way Peter has been expressing that disappointment…to the seat of his pants; but he had to find Kate's killer and even though he trusted Peter and knew if given plenty of time he would succeed and Kate's killer would be brought to justice. Its just that he needed to be doing something in that capture as well and told himself that when he discovered Fowler's hideaway he would call Peter posthaste and give him the information and if that cost him a sore bottom then it was a price he was willing to pay.

The phone rang…it was El. "Neal, Peter and I would like for you to join us for lunch today. Peter is fixing his famous pot roast and I haven't seen you as often as usual, please say yes."

Neal could never turn Elizabeth down and quickly asked, "What time do you want me there?"

"Come by eleven thirty; it will give a few minutes to catch up on old times," El said happily.

"I'll be there," promised Neal before hanging up. He just hoped that her happy talk wasn't a ruse for him and Peter to have one of their 'discussions'.

"Now why are we having Neal over for lunch?" asked Peter as he put the pot roast into the oven.

"To see and talk with him…to make sure he is eating and if he isn't at least the knowledge that he will have one good meal before Jack arrives and puts a damper in his Fowler searching plans due to a pain in his bottom," replied El with a smile.

"Okay, I'll buy that because after a discussion or two with Jack all Neal is going to want to do is lie on his stomach in bed," added Peter as Elizabeth began to cook veggies for lunch.

Lunch went well and after a good meal Peter was able to get Neal to take a nap, he looked so tired that he knew since he hadn't been out for all hours of the night he must be staying up far past his bedtime for too many days.

"I'm going to have to some how fix it that his computer goes off by ten thirty each night…I'll have to ask Jones if that is possible Monday…so he can get some rest…not that he will be sitting comfortable enough to be using it for the next week or so," he whispered to his wife.

Neal woke bout two hours later upset that he had slept so long, "You should have woken me Peter," he complained. "I have something to do this afternoon with Mozzie and now he's going to be worried," Neal added as he got to his feet and picked up his phone.

"The meal was great Elizabeth, but I've got to go," and with that Neal left the couple and walked out the door.

"He's up to something," remarked Peter, "but I will just have to wait until Jack gets here to find out what."

"We can get prepared for Neal by meeting together and discussing everything," suggested El with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Lets invite June and Mozzie to join us for dinner and that way they can meet Jack and we can discuss Neal and how best to protect him from himself. I'll call June from my cell and you call Mozzie…this way you can check to see if Mozzie really did have an appointment with him this afternoon," suggested El as she reached for her cellphone.

With Peter on one phone and Elizabeth on the other they soon had both June and Mozzie wanting to join them for dinner. El told June that they would pick the both of them up at 7:30 pm their way to the restaurant and they could make introductions later.

El looked up to see a rare expression of regret on her husband's face. "What's wrong, Honey?" asked El.

"I feel like I can't handle Neal anymore. I used to be able to keep him on the straight and narrow with a few licks but now it has gotten completely out of control," admitted Peter. "If I could I would keep his backside on fire of it would keep him from doing something stupid."

"That is because before you only had a charming kid to handle, but now after Kate's death you have super Neal, who won't listen to reason who only wants revenge and because of that you are going to need help. Just think of it as the whole family jumping in to help you straighten out Neal…and you know it is going to take all of us to do it…so get out of the way because help is on the way," explained El.

"Thanks honey, I need that. Okay I'm ready…do you think Jack brought his strap along?"

"Probably but I also hope he brought over the loving and caring grandfather he so desperately needs!"

"So do I El, so do I."

"So you have known Neal since he was a boy?" Jack asked of Mozzie.

"Yep, after his mother died and his father abandoned him he stayed with me and my family for some time and we uh, taught him how to survive on the streets," explained Mozzie hesitantly.

"You taught him how to pick pockets," stated Peter.

"Yeah, but it was his father who taught him about conning and forgery…and whenever Neal didn't perform the way his father wanted he was beaten. That's why he is so good at it now. His father was also a blue collar thief, something Neal never wanted to do…he doesn't like violence and tries to steer away from it…that is why I'm willing to help now…I think that if something isn't done to reign him in he might pick up a gun and shoot someone," explained Mozzie.

"He surely isn't acting like the young man I meet in that thrift shop. A boy I rented that room to someone I love as a son. I want that boy back," admitted June fervently.

"It looks like you have your work cut out for you," cried El. "What are you planning to do?"

"First I'm going to have along talk with him and based on that talk then we shall see if a spanking is needed," replied Jack. "Do you know if he's at home?"

Peter glanced at his watch, "he should be, it's nine thirty…if he late again I'll take my belt to him before Jack can," he added firmly. Peter then called the Marshalls and checked in his status. "The marshals say that he is at home." And with that Peter called for the check and they were soon on their way to June's.

Peter led the way to Neal's apartment knocking on the door and when the door didn't open Peter twisted the knob and found it unlocked. He peeked in and found who he thought was Neal in bed and whisperer, "it looks like he's gone to bed early," as he walked quietly in.

"Neal," whispered Peter as he grabbed what he thought was Neal's shoulder on to find it was a pillow. "What the h…?" Peter said as he caught himself before finishing the statement.

"He's gone, but his GSP anklet says that he's here…wait what is this," added Peter as he felt around and found the anklet lying open in the bed.

"What are you doing to do?" asked El.

"Wait him out….he's bound to be back eventually," replied Peter. "El you take the car back and I'll catch a cab. I don't know how long it will take for him to return and I don't want to miss him…the surprise factor should be outstanding."

El nodded and kissing Peter on the cheek before leaving with June; Peter, Mozzie and Jack were left to wait him out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't until midnight that Peter heard a scraping sound come from the terrace and he was surprised that it wasn't coming from the stairwell as they assumed that it would be the path Neal would take to return.

"Shhh, I hear something," Peter whispered to Jack and Mozzie, "it's coming from the terrace."

Neal was tired but satisfied that he had finally found where Fowler was living. He had returned to the hotel only to catch the man he thought was Fowler leaving with luggage in hand and had followed him to a house way out of his radius. It was worth the danger of being discovered to have a location….finally.

"I've found Fowler, Peter…something you couldn't do," he said to himself out loud with a bit of joy.

"And I have discovered a CI not only out of his anklet but way past his curfew," stated Peter as he turned on a lamp and lightening the room.

What he saw made him mad for standing there holding a rope ladder and dressed in black was Neal Caffrey.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he shouted angrily as he ran forward to grab Neal by the arm.

"I-I… f-found Fowler!" shouted Neal.

"And finding that was worth the chance of returning to prison?" asked Peter with amazement. "Neal if you had been caught for any reason they would have discovered the anklet gone and that would be reason enough to send you back."

"I don't care; it was worth it to me to find Fowler."

"And what were you going to do with that information," interrogated Peter.

"I was going to turn it in to you…eventually," admitted Neal, "but first I wanted to confront him."

Peter was too angrily to form words so Jack took over and said, "Good evening, son," which caused Neal to look towards the familiar voice. When Peter had confronted him upon entering he had only focused on him not realizing that Peter wasn't alone until Jack spoke up.

"G-Grandpa…w-what are you d-doing here?" Neal asked in shock.

"You attitude is in a major need of adjustment, son and I've come to reason with you about the change," he replied.

Neal paled with his reply and sat suddenly. "W-What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be spending the next few days with you…June has graciously offered me a room so I can stay close and then you and I are going to have several conversations on why your behavior needs to change for starters. I see that I'm going to need to start right away," he explained quietly. "I think a spanking is called for now for your misbehavior and lateness."

"Peter!" Neal cried with alarm, "are you just going to stand by and let him spank me?"

"In a word? Yes, I am. Neal you went too far this time with the removal of the anklet; the only other punishment I can give you is a return to prison," replied Peter harshly.

"But I came back…that's got to count for something," argued Neal fervently.

"This time, but what about the next…no, I have to make sure this doesn't happen again," replied Peter as he motioned to Jack.

Neal watched as Jack walked into Neal's little kitchen area and coming back a minute later with a wooden spatula in his hand. "I think this will suffice quite nicely for your missing curfew; however Peter will have to handle the other part since your deal was with him and a part of that required for you to wear a GPS tracking anklet."

Neal watched with dismay as Peter nodded his agreement. "You both aren't going to punish me tonight, are you?"

Jack glanced at Peter before saying, "No, we will split it up. I will be punishing for you tonight for curfew breaking and Peter will punish later for the rest.

Neal sighed visibly and nodded his agreement, however reluctantly.

Jack turned to Mozzie and Peter and said, "I think I can handle the boy better by myself; I'll see you both tomorrow…goodnight."

Mozzie nodded and said to Neal, "This is for your own good Neal and I'll talk with you tomorrow," before turning to Jack to add, "don't hurt him too bad…he has trouble dealing with Kate's death."

Peter went to Neal and said, "I sure wish you hadn't done this but it can be fixed with Jack tonight and me tomorrow; at least you weren't caught out of bounds without your tracking anklet," and then turning to Jack he added,

"Watch him carefully; I don't know how he got out of the anklet but since it still works, I'm going to put it back on him…we will be discussing this in length tomorrow Neal." He then motioned for Neal to put his foot up quickly reattached the anklet and left him to the tender mercies of Jack.

"Come on son, let's get this over with so you can get some sleep…we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and you are going to need all of your rest," Jack said as he motioned for Neal to join him.

Neal wondered what he meant by that as he reluctantly walked to Jack who waiting by the nearby table and dramatically bent over it holding on to the sides. He was totally unprepared when Jack quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled them down.

"Hey…owwwwwww….owwww…owwww…owwww," Neal continued to cry as Jack struck again and again on his bare bottom. Neal had decided to go commando and hadn't worn any boxers for his nightly escapade. If Jack was surprised to find Neal's backside bare, he didn't show it nor did he show Neal any mercy as he wailed away.

The paddling was causing Neal to yelp with pain at each lick he received but it hadn't stopped Jack from continuing the licks. Before too long as his backside began to burn Neal was forced to plead for mercy, "I-I understand

G-Grandpa…n-no m-more, please."

Jack paused to ask, "What do you understand, son?"

"That I should h-have come b-back by n-nine," cried Neal.

Jack shook his head and smacked Neal again, "that's not it and you know it Neal," he said as he continued to paddle Neal.

"Yeowww…owwww…owwww…owwwww," Neal began to sob as the heat in his backside got worse.

"I'm sorry…I s-shouldn't…owwww…have g-gone…owww… out at all," Neal yelled.

"And…"prompted Jack as he once again paused.

"I should have t-trusted P-Peter to find K-Kate's killer," admitted Neal as the tears rain down his face.

"That's my boy," Jack said, "just a few more and we will be finished," as he lifted the paddle to bring it down hard…this time his focus was Neal's sit spots and upper thighs.

"Owww…owwww….owww….oww…owwww…owwww…owwww…owwww

…owww…owwww…owwww," Neal yelped through the remaining licks until the yelps became sobs as Jack brought the paddling to an end.

Jack waited for Neal to realize that the paddling had ended but when the sobbing continued he moved to his side. "Neal, its over with…come on lets get you to bed," he said gently as he pulled the sobbing young man to his bed. It didn't take Jack long to locate some pajamas and gently helped Neal to get into them; by then the tears had subsided some and he was able to help himself some, crawling into bed and rolling quickly on his stomach.

"I'm sorry Grandpa," Neal said quietly, "and you don't have to stay with me; I'll still be here in the morning."

"I know you will son," replied Jack as he kissed Neal on the head, "you are going to be too sore to move," he added with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad you didn't bring that strap," replied Neal as he closed his eyes.

"Who said I didn't," Jack said with a smile, "it just wasn't needed this time…now go to sleep…we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," he added as he turned off the light and closed the door heading for the room June had graciously assigned to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Neal slept surprisingly well throughout the night but when he woke still sleeping on his stomach he was puzzled that is until he rolled over on his back and the throbbing reappeared as did the reason for the pain.

"Shit!" swore Neal as he hurriedly got out of bed.

"Watch your mouth, boy," corrected Jack who was sitting on his terrace sipping a cup of coffee with June.

"Sorry," apologized Neal who quickly put a robe and slippers on before joining the pair.

"Won't you join us," invited June as she motioned to a chair and the pot of coffee nearby?

"I'll stand if you don't mind," replied Neal as he reached for the coffee to pour himself a cup, "but I will have a cup of coffee and one of these delicious rolls, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not; help yourself. Jack was just telling me of your plans for the day and I must say you are going to be awful tired but I do appreciate his offer to babysit Samantha and her friends today. I ws going to have to do it but then this meeting came up and I really can't miss it. Jack insisted that you won't mind in the least but that is just until twelve when he's schedule you to washing the windows outside and inside as well as washing the car…it does need it with all of the grime it picks up in the city," June chattered on as Neal looked between her and jack with a mixture of amazement and despair. But he only smiled and nodded at June and didn't voice his objections until after the older lady had left.

"You have got me working for the whole day," he accused as he absently sat down with frustration. "Yeowwww," he cried out with pain as his still sore bottom made contact with the hard chair and he jumped up rubbing his backside with hopes of rubbing some of the soreness out.

"Yep, you haven't forgotten your week with me already, have you son," replied Jack gently.

"But you haven't left me any time to rest," complained Neal.

"Yes, I did; you have an hour before Peter comes for that discussion of the missing tracking anklet. I thought I would take the time for a late lunch with June. I figured that afterwards you wouldn't feel too much like sitting down and it would do you good to wash her windows and car…then you will be too tired and sore to get into any trouble," explained the older man.

Neal had only just returned from a hectic morning with Samantha and her friends when Peter walked in. "Hey, Jack said that I had an hour to rest before you arrive," complained Neal who sank gingerly on his bed, rolling onto his side almost immediately.

"Still sore?" asked Peter sympathetically.

"Yes," replied Neal.

Peter sat down on the couch and turned to watch his friend trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Where is Jack?"

"Having lunch with June; he said he would be back at two to collect me so I could wash windows and June's car. He figures that after your spanking anything standing would be welcomed activity," replied Neal grumpy.

"Neal you only have yourself to blame for being in this situation," reminded Peter. "Now care to explain to me how you got out of your anklet?"

"There was a recall issued on this anklet among others; if you hit the locking mechanism sharply it will open. So I tried it out and found out that this was one of the defected ones," explained Neal.

"Recall? I don't remember being sent any information on a GSP tracking recall," replied Peter as he tried to remember.

"I got to the envelope before you had a chance to see or read about it," admitted Neal warily as he waited for Peter's reaction.

"You got to the envelope…you mean you stole the envelope that held the information about the recall?"

Neal nodded.

"So you have been sneaking out for more than just last night?"

Neal nodded again, "the first time was when Mozzie spent the night. June has been checking on me since she grounded me and especially since you lowered the time to nine o'clock so I fashioned the dummy you must have found last night after Mozzie fell to sleep on the couch and assumed it was me. She probably figured that we talked a drank late into the night and fell asleep…then all I had to do was retrieve the rope ladder I purchased; fix it to something secure on the terrace and climb down. I always made sure that I returned before it got light and hide everything and put the anklet back on and none was the wiser until last night," Neal confessed. "What are you going to do?" he asked fearfully.

Peter said nothing at first as he took all of what Neal had told him in and then he said, "I'm going to give you the spanking you deserve…but I'm going to wait until you can take it a bit better…say Sunday after lunch…at my house; Elizabeth insisted that you and Jack join us for lunch."

"Are you mad?" Neal asked in a small voice.

"I was mad last night but I've had time to think things out and cool off. I'm more disappointed that you couldn't trust me to find Fowler or whomever it is that is pulling his strings. I told you that I wouldn't stop until I find out who is responsible for Kate's death," explained Peter who moved over to sit next to Neal on his bed.

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you; I n-never wanted to d-do that to y-you," cried Neal as he tried hard to control his emotions. "I think of you as the big brother I never had; I know you and El care for me and that I'm lucky to have y-you. Is what I did going to change that r-relationship?"

"No…nothing you can do is going to change how we feel about you…but sometimes it does pain us to discipline you like we do…kid can't you behave for once," Peter asked as he ruffled Neal's hair.

"I-I'll try," murmured Neal as he snuggled next to Peter for security.

Peter pulled him into a quick hug before getting up, "Then you had better grab some lunch and a nap I understand that Jack has the whole afternoon planned for you. His punishments always include some hard labor," and with that he was gone.

"Neal?"

It was Jack, he called out again as he moved further in the room, "Neal…Wake up, son," he added as he went to shake Neal's shoulder to wake him up.

"Uh…what do you want?" Neal asked groggily. "Grandpa?"

"Yep….come on son, wake up," Jack said as he watched Neal wake up completely and sit up with a wince. "Did Peter come?"

"Yes," replied Neal, "and we talked. I told him all about how I got out of the tracking anklet…everything. He wasn't pleased with my choices and said that he would punish me after my backside cooled off a bit more."

Jack nodded as Neal explained before asking, "and did you tell him what was so important that you had to resort to breaking your curfew and his trust to find out?"

"No…but he didn't ask either," Neal replied as he defended himself.

"NEAL!"

Neal looked into he disappointed eyes of his surrogate grandfather and sighed before adding, "I'll tell him tomorrow after lunch…oh he invited is for lunch tomorrow…it's after lunch that he is going to spank me…I'll tell him then."

"You will tell him now!" ordered Jack firmly, as he picked up the phone and took it to Neal.

Neal shook his head, 'no', he wasn't going to do it but then as the look on Jack's face darkened he yanked it from his hand in anger…only to find himself upended quickly as Jack sat down on the bed and pulled Neal over his lap.

Before Neal could say a thing, he felt several hard licks to his backside causing him to yelp in pain before being righted.

"Are you going to be civil or do you want another trip over my knees," Jack asked sternly.

"I-I'll behave," replied Neal as he took the phone from where he had landed and called Peter to confess further.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Peter? This is Neal; I failed to tell you everything that I had done. I found Fowler and followed him to his home. I was going to tell you but after I had a chance to confront him first," confessed Neal.

"Did you confront him tonight?" asked Peter.

"Nope, he had company and I couldn't handle both. I was going to come back and do it."

"Fowler is bigger than you Neal, he wouldn't have told you a thing unless you had something to threaten him with; do you have something?" Peter asked fearing the answer.

"Yes," admitted Neal.

"What?"

"A gun," whispered Neal.

"Where is it Neal?"

"Here…I hid it on the terrace."

"Give the phone to Jack and go and get it," ordered Peter.

"But Peter…"

"NOW Neal," shouted Peter angrily.

Neal held out the phone to Jack and said, "Peter wants to talk to you," before going on to the terrace to retrieve the gun he had hidden upon returning last night.

Jack took the proffered phone and listened to what Peter told him about his and Neal's current conversation and he nodded before hanging up.

When Neal returned a few minutes later carrying the gun Jack held out his hand and Neal placed it there and stood back.

Jack looked at the gun and then back at Neal. "Where did you get this Neal?"

"I stole it and the bullets from a pawn shop," replied a defeated Neal, all of his work had gone for nothing but pain for him.

Jack took the bullets out of the gun and pocketed them before placing the now empty firearm on a nearby coffee table. He then walked over to Neal and motioned for him to have a seat. "Son, you are not the violent type…you deal with white collar crimes because you don't want to physically hurt anyone."

Neal nodded.

"Then why are you now considering to use violence. Would your Kate want you to do this…to put yourself back in prison or worse?"

"No, but she's dead and I couldn't protect her; I told her that I would always look out for her and protect her and I didn't and she died because of me," cried Neal as the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Neal what happened to Kate was not your fault," replied Jack as he pulled Neal into his arms.

"I s-should have d-died with her then," sobbed Neal, "I m-miss h-her so m-much."

"And you would have if Peter hadn't been there. Neal loosing you as well as Kate would have been a hard blow for your family to take. They love and care so much for you, boy and the way you have been acting of late as caused them so much concern as it has me," explained Jack as he hugged the sobbing man.

"But you d-don't understand; if I couldn't p-protect her then I n-need to be the one who finds the one r-responsible and see that j-justice in done."

"Justice or revenge?"

"I don't c-care just as long as h-he is p-punished," replied Neal.

"Neal, you need to turn this over to Peter and let him handle it. He knows what he is doing; you don't."

Neal nodded as he continued to cry until he became sleepy and Jack was able to walk him back to his bed and allow his tears to put him to sleep. He waited until Neal had begun to lightly snore before he tiptoed out taking the gun with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sunday morning was beautiful and Neal woke early and went out on the terrace. He was exhausted emotionally as well as physically. The emotion of finally giving up his search for Kate's death had hit him hard as he cried into Jack's chest and then Jack's solution to his emotionally distress had been the physical labor of washing windows and June's car.

Neal had to admit that after all of that labor he had slept peacefully, something he hadn't been able to do in the months after Kate's death. Maybe giving up his vengeance was all that was needed. He still wanted to be a part of finding Kate's killer but now he was willing to work with Peter to accomplish it.

"Beautiful day isn't it," remarked Jack as he came in behind Neal.

Neal turned around to see Jack and nodded, "yes, this is what I like to do early in the morning…watch the sunrise if I can."

"How did you sleep?" asked Jack.

"Wonderfully…you know I think this is the first time since Kate's death that I didn't dream about the explosion…some nights it seems that I'm aware of it happening and others I relive the whole terrifying thing…but last night it was a peaceful dream…remembering when I first met her," explained Neal.

"Thank you, "he added, "I think you had something to do with that."

Jack smiled as he gave the younger man a brief hug, "how about some breakfast? June sent me up here to see if you were awake and would like to join us?"

"That would be great," replied Neal as he pulled on a robe and went down with Jack. It was a totally different Neal that joined June and she was pleased at the change and greeted him lovingly.

"Dear Neal it is so nice to see a smile on your face and know that you really mean it," greeted June.

"June I am so sorry for my behavior of late…it really wasn't me and I promise not to show it to you again," he greeted her with a hug and a peek on the cheek.

They were having the best of time when Jack happened to glance at his watch and announced, "Neal you need to get ready…we are going to church today. June has invited us to join her this morning."

"Church; Jack I don't do church!"

"You will do it so much better if you are not squirming on the pew," replied Jack pointedly.

"Why would he be squirming, Jack?" asked June smiling.

"Because if he doesn't change his mind and act civil during church he will feel my hand to his butt," Jack replied bluntly much to Neal's embarrassment as his face blushed.

"There's no need for that Grandpa, I'll be pleased to go," amended Neal as he stood up to head back upstairs to get ready.

Neal was a little anxious as he knocked on the Burke door for lunch later that morning but was the picture of cool by the time El answered the door and let them in. It was an act as not to alert El of what Peter planned on doing after lunch.

"I'm so glad that you could come to lunch Neal…jack," greeted El as she motioned for them to enter.

"I won't miss one of your meals for anything," Neal replied gallantly before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where is Peter?" he asked anxiously.

"He's out on the porch waiting for you," she replied as she bit her lip with worry.

Neal nodded and forcing himself to move went out to confront his 'big brother.' "What are you doing?" Neal asked a minute later.

"What does it look like I'm going?"

"Freezing your butt off in front of that grill," replied Neal honestly.

Peter gave him a look that said, 'don't push it, kid,' before replying, "El thought that the steaks would taste so much better grilled then cooked inside…I'm sure she didn't realize the temperature outside when she requested it."

"Of maybe it was her way to be sure that you had cooled off sufficiently before you tear into me later," suggested Neal.

Peter looked up and taking in just how scared and worried Neal looked agreed, "You might have something there."

"Have you cooled off?" asked Neal.

"Yes, and not a minute too soon since the steaks are ready and we can go in," he replied as he took the steaks and placed them on the tray before heading in.

"El the steaks are ready and I'm hungry," he yelled as he came in.

"Peter!" scolded Elizabeth as she took the steaks from his hand and pushed him and Neal from the kitchen. "Go to the table lunch is just about ready."

Neal was nervous and it showed as he was constantly up and down bringing food and drink to the table anytime it looked like it was needed. He kept El from being the perfect hostess by assuming her job of getting up whenever the dishes ran low; even though he seldom stayed seated long enough to eat his own lunch.

Neal kept up a steady conversation with everyone to show that he didn't have a care in the world but his family knew differently. Neal wasn't eating and to turn down anything El made meant only one thing…he was scared; scared about what was going to happen as soon as lunch was over most likely but for the same reasoning that Peter thought probably not.

El felt that what scared Neal the most was that he might have lost the companionship he had with Peter because if what he had done but removing the tracking anklet and by stealing the gun he thought that Peter wouldn't want him as a partner, or even as a kid brother again.

When Peter could stand it no longer watching Neal delay the obvious he said, "Come on kid, let's get this over with," and led the way to a seldom used basement.

Neal reluctantly followed Peter downstairs and walked into a scarcely

furnished room. "What do you do down here?" asked Neal nervously.

"Well, I thought that this would be the best place for our discussions," replied Peter.

"What no more intense discussions over the dinning room table?"

"Well, El hasn't had a chance to empty it yet," replied Peter with a smile.

"I'll go up and help her," offered Neal as he started back up the stairs, eager to do anything to delay the spanking he knew he was going to get.

"STOP…Neal let's not delay this any longer," pleaded Peter.

"I'm just scared," admitted Neal.

"Scared? Of a spanking?"

"No…of losing you," Neal whispered.

"Losing me? Why? Am I going somewhere?"

"I just figured that after all I've done you wouldn't want me any longer; as your partner or an m-member of y-your f-family," replied Neal as the last part came out in a sob.

Peter was at his side before Neal could say anything else and pulled him into an embrace. "Who said anything about me replacing you as a partner or a kid brother? If I tried the later El would kill me…I'm sorry kid but you are stuck with us just as much as we are with you."

"You mean that?"

"Neal, I know your family life wasn't been the best but in our family we don't throw you back when you make a mistake or two," explained Peter as he hugged Neal.

"But how can you trust me after all I did?"

"It won't be easy for you to regain my trust; I guess it will be something that you will have to work on…but trust me when I say this now…I love you, kid and there is nothing you can do to stop that love. We will fix this and then you can work on regaining my trust," promise Peter as he held the younger man tightly; the individual he sometimes considered to be a wayward son or a kid brother.

After Peter had assured Neal that everything was okay between them Neal dried his tears and said, "Thanks peter, I thought I had screwed up too much this time and you wouldn't want me any more. Your assurance and explanation eased the anxiety," and turned to go back upstairs to Peter's amusement.

"Neal…we aren't finished yet," called Peter, "it was a good try though."

Neal replied sheepishly, "Well it was worth a try."

"Good try kid; now get into position," added Peter as he pointed to the only table in the room. "Drop your pants and boxers and bend over," he ordered sternly.

Neal looked up sharply at the order of dropping his boxers as well. He as expecting loosing his pants but knowing that he would be receiving his punishment on the bare caused him to pause. He didn't say anything knowing that he was deserving of this punishment. He had strayed way too far this time and knew that the punishment was expected but just not on his bare backside.

Neal closed his eyes at Peter's approach and felt the comforting and familiar hand on his back just before he felt the first line of fire visit his backside. "Yeooowww…P-Peter!" he cried as another lick landed right next to the first and came to the painful conclusion that this was neither the paddle he expected nor the belt that he hoped it wouldn't be…this was worse…this was Jack's strap and he tried to straighten up only to have Peter's hand push him back into position.

"Owwww…owwww…owwwww…yeowwww…owwwww…owwwww," Neal cried with each lick.

Peter then paused to explain, "I'm sorry Neal but this time it was more serious; your removal of the tracking anklet could have landed you back in prison but to have a loaded gun in your possession would have kept you there. I don't know if I could have gotten you out and if I did you probably would have had extra time added to your sentence and for this kind of trouble your punishment has to be more severe…thus Jack's strap!"

With the explanation out of the way Peter resumed and placed lick after lick on Neal's backside making sure not to hit too hard and not to break the skin and soon Neal's cries changed from yelps to deep throated yells and sobs as his backside and upper thighs took on a reddish and more painful hue.

It way only after Neal broke down and really sobbed that Peter stopped and pulled Neal into a comforting embrace letting Neal cry on his shoulder all the while as he rubbed his back. It was a gesture that has been repeated so many times when a father had to punish a son.

"I-I'm s-sorry Peter," sobbed a repentant and chastised Neal as he continued to cling to Peter for comfort.

"It's over kid, your slate is cleaned once again; but can you try and keep it like that a little longer next time," Peter asked as he tried to add a little humor into the situation.

Neal sniffled as he formed his reply. "I'll try but the next time I stray promise me that you won't use that strap on me," whimpered Neal as he took a step backwards.

"That's all up to you, buddy," replied Peter. "Now let's get you upstairs and into bed."

Neal leaned over to pull up his boxers and yell with pain, "Yeooowwww, I can't…hurts too bad!"

"Let me help you," Peter said as he came to his rescue and gently pulled up his boxers optioning not to try the pants. "Neal step put of your pants and we will go with you just wearing the boxers," he instructed as he pulled the dress pants free. and then with a yelp with each step Neal took they made their way upstairs and eventually to Neal's bed room.

The bed had been pulled back, the inviting and cool sheets looked wonderful to Neal as did the glass of water and two pain killers next to it which he took at once. Peter helped him out of his clothes leaving him only dressed in a t-shirt and boxers and with more cries Neal slipped into bed rolling immediately on to his stomach before closing his eyes.

He sensed Peter moving closer to the bed and cracked an eye to see his surrogate 'big brother/father' moving a rocking chair next to his bed and sitting down. "I thought I would just sit here until you fell asleep," Peter said as he noticed Neal watching.

"Peter, am I still grounded?"

"Well, since that was June's decision I guess you had better ask her, but I will put in a good word for you so that when you are able to sit comfortably again the grounding will probably be lifted as will your curfew."

"Thanks, Dad," replied Neal as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep secure in the knowledge that he was safe because Peter was there for him and no matter what he did he wouldn't leave him.

**The End**


End file.
